User talk:Sharkbate
--Happyface TALK 2 ME! 02:27, 8 December 2008 (UTC) READ THIS I'm Blocked! On the CPW, I'm blocked! I have the same IP as Pingali Moi, who got blocked by Metal. Please unblock Pingali ASAP and tell me. I'm watching you on the Shout Box. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 23:39, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Hurry! I can't stand waiting...... It's like a flu! --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 23:48, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Unblock Not Unblocked yet....... Please Unblock Pingali Moi...... --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 23:53, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Ughhhhhh This is taking very long....... Unblock just Pingali. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 00:12, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Bored....... Pingali got blocked for a month.... This is sooo stupid. Please Block Pingali for 1 minute and unblock her. The, do the same with me. Let's try it. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 00:25, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Do whatever you can! Just tell Hat I need help, and I'm watching you on the SB. Please block Pingali now. Just for a minute. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 00:38, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Wicked! Tell him I said thanks! He is too! --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Dont talk to me..']] 00:31, 22 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Again as I said before, I quit because of the whole Negaverse controversy, someone was going to quit, so it may as well be me. Ask TurtleShroom or AgentGenius for more information about it. Unfortunately, I won't be making your picture or anyone elses for that matter. I refuse to be apart of a wiki that doesn't have the common courtesy to let me delete my articles. (Talk to me!) 01:03, 25 March 2009 (UTC) I am blocked! Unblock me!--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Талк то ме. Заиста. Као и сада. Ја сам стварно досадно. Чекај, идите на СхоутБокс, то је забавније ствари.]] 22:59, 29 March 2009 (UTC) It isn't me, I am on this wiki. Talk to me on shoutbox here.--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Талк то ме. Заиста. Као и сада. Ја сам стварно досадно. Чекај, идите на СхоутБокс, то је забавније ствари.]] 23:25, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Oh come on! By the time it expires i will be four years older can you please unblock me we are sorry and Spider880 might quit cuz of it!--I am Ben Tennyson! Don't mess with me, or i will go Hero! Talk to the Hero 00:44, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Tank you --I am Ben Tennyson! Don't mess with me, or i will go Hero! Talk to the Hero 00:58, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Umm It said i was reblocked? Why?--I am Ben Tennyson! Don't mess with me, or i will go Hero! Talk to the Hero 01:06, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Wait? What do you mean?? They belive me about what? Just unblock me please! I need to do something for you Sharkie!--I am Ben Tennyson! Don't mess with me, or i will go Hero! Talk to the Hero 01:18, 2 April 2009 (UTC) I give up! It still says blocked. till 2morrow!--I am Ben Tennyson! Don't mess with me, or i will go Hero! Talk to the Hero 01:28, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Blocked again! I got blocked by Bubby00000! Unblock me! It was for "I just wanted block"! --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 21:06, 6 April 2009 (UTC) block Please help me!! Once Again, I have been auto blocked on CPW because Ben 100022 has same IP as me....so when he got blocked I was as well! -[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 19:33, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Blocked... Help! Ive been blocked on the CPW!!! :( Heres the message ive been getting! You do not have permission to edit pages, for the following reason: Your IP address has been automatically blocked because it was used by another user, who was blocked by Sharkbate. The reason given is this: Autoblocked because your IP address has been recently used by "Raduxiaolin". The reason given for Raduxiaolin's block is: "" *Start of block: 17:57, 10 April 2009 *Expiry of block: 17:57, 11 April 2009 *Intended blockee: 10.8.2.158 You may contact Sharkbate or one of the other administrators to discuss the block. Note that you may not use the "e-mail this user" feature unless you have a valid e-mail address registered in your user preferences and you have not been blocked from using it. Your current IP address is 10.8.2.158, and the block ID is #5903. Please include all above details in any queries you make. You can view and copy the source of this page: -Sith Cub] Im blocked too im blocked for the reason like Sith Cub. Heres the message ive been getting! You do not have permission to edit pages, for the following reason: Your IP address has been automatically blocked because it was used by another user, who was blocked by Sharkbate. The reason given is this: Autoblocked because your IP address has been recently used by "Raduxiaolin". The reason given for Raduxiaolin's block is: "" *Start of block: 17:57, 10 April 2009 *Expiry of block: 17:57, 11 April 2009 *Intended blockee: 10.8.2.158 You may contact Sharkbate or one of the other administrators to discuss the block. Note that you may not use the "e-mail this user" feature unless you have a valid e-mail address registered in your user preferences and you have not been blocked from using it. Your current IP address is 10.8.2.158, and the block ID is #5903. Please include all above details in any queries you make. You can view and copy the source of this page: --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Moi Le Pingouin]] 03:23, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Just letting you know ive been blocked on CPW... same reason... again... its only and hour so ill wait... juts letting you know! Vote! Vote for me in this lawsuit!-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 12:29, 15 April 2009 (UTC) New Nickname For You HEY POWER-ABUSER DA P TO THE A-DAWG, WADDUP. Bugzy 22:45, 15 April 2009 (UTC) serves u right u banned me for no reason on Xat, Power-Abuser. i already got banned for saying damn, but i got unbanned because i didn't know it was a swear word (not one where i come from) then u felt like testing ur power on me and banning me for no good reason. triskelle (true homie) kept tellin u but u wouldnt listen. its hilarious tho, cuz when the p to the a-dawg power-abuser bans me for no reason, and i tell you about it, you spit the dummy. Bugzy 23:34, 15 April 2009 (UTC) lmfao ok, so when it said Sharkbate banned you because you said the D-word, that wasn't your alias. right, yep, sure. Bugzy 23:37, 15 April 2009 (UTC) hahaha okay, did ya cousin come back yet P-To-The-A-Dawg? Bugzy 23:40, 15 April 2009 (UTC) k then, court case time. Bugzy 23:59, 15 April 2009 (UTC) See you in Court. Bugzy 00:09, 16 April 2009 (UTC) blocked im blocked cuz my ip is same as sonicpeguin5. plz unblock me. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Moi Le Pingouin]] 11:46, 22 April 2009 (UTC) RE: First off, you keep undoing my edits, so you clearly have something to hide. Second, you already admitted to lying. Third, my thirst for PWNage is rising. Bugzy 03:30, 24 April 2009 (UTC) If you didn't keep undoing my edits, I mightn't of done the Court Case (Y). Bugzy 03:39, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Letter of Apology Bugzy 09:31, 24 April 2009 (UTC)